


planet earth turns slowly

by craptaincold (taakoshell), taakoshell



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, More characters to be added later, OR IS HE, barry is oblivious, camping trip, cisco is in a neverending gay panic, eyes emoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/craptaincold, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taakoshell/pseuds/taakoshell
Summary: “Um, guys, we’re sort of in the middle of trying to arrest someone here.  You two can make your plans later!” Caitlin said.“Hey, planning our camping trip is just as, if not more, important as catching Inferno, thank you very much,” Cisco said, and Barry laughed the purest and most beautiful laugh Cisco had ever heard.  If his heart exploded before, it taped itself back together just to make a bigger explosion this time. Why did he think that inviting his crush to go camping with him was a good idea?  He’d do something stupid and mess it up, it’s hard enough just being around Barry at STAR Labs, and now he’s going to be spending the whole weekend with him, Cisco is definitely going to mess this up, he’ll try kissing him or something stupid like that, and Barry would freak out because he’s definitely straight and then they’d never speak to each other again and Cisco would cry for three hours while eating the entire gallon tub of neapolitan ice cream in his freezer and then cry some more after he realizes he ate the entire tub of ice cream.  That’s what would definitely happen, 100%, his brain decided, and now he was seriously debating on cancelling, even though he just made the plans two minutes ago.  Fantastic.





	planet earth turns slowly

**Author's Note:**

> so im thinking this fic is going to be 3 chapters? maybe 2? we'll see! it's fun to write and i love barry and cisco so much. i crave death

"Let’s go camping,” Cisco said out of the blue one day.  It caught Barry off guard a little; they were in the middle of strategizing how to stop this week’s meta when he brought it up.

“Huh?  Like… right now?” Barry asked.

Cisco snorted and shook his head.  “No, dumbass.  Like, later.  I mean, with this meta’s fire manipulation, it made me think of a campfire, y’know?  And that made me start thinkin’ I really wanted some fuckin’ s’mores.  So, like, this weekend, maybe?  You down for that?”

“I mean, sure, alright, yeah.  I’d love to.  I haven’t gone camping in ages.”

“And you’ve never gone camping with  _ me _ before, either.  A visit to the Ramon family’s campground is an experience like no other,” Cisco said.

Barry raised an eyebrow.  “You never really struck me as the camping type, man.  No offense,” he said as he raised his hands up in a non-offensive gesture.

“Oh, yeah.  I’m not the biggest fan.  There’s some creepy stuff out there in the woods, y’know?  But my family and I used to go camping every summer until Armando moved away,” Cisco said.

“Wait, who’s Armando?”

“My brother,” Cisco said.  At Barry’s look of confusion, he continued. “My other brother.  I forgot you only met Dante.  Damn, my family would love you.  I should bring you around to the next family reunion or something.”

Barry grinned, and Cisco felt his heart explode.  “I’d love that, man.”

Caitlin stepped in between them and waved her arms in front of them.  “Um, guys, we’re sort of in the middle of trying to arrest someone here.  You two can make your plans later!”

“Hey, planning our camping trip is just as, if not more, important as catching Inferno, thank you very much,” Cisco said, and Barry laughed the purest and most beautiful laugh Cisco had ever heard.  If his heart exploded before, it taped itself back together just to make a bigger explosion this time.  God, he was so, so screwed.  Why did he think that inviting his crush to go camping with him was a good idea?  He’d do something stupid and mess it up, it’s hard enough just being around Barry at STAR Labs, and now he’s going to be spending the whole weekend with him, Cisco is definitely going to mess this up, he’ll try kissing him or something stupid like that, and Barry would freak out because he’s definitely straight and then they’d never speak to each other again and Cisco would cry for three hours while eating the entire gallon tub of neapolitan ice cream in his freezer and then cry some more after he realizes he ate the entire tub of ice cream.  That’s what would definitely happen, 100%, his brain decided, and now he was seriously debating on cancelling, even though he just made the plans two minutes ago.  Fantastic.

The week flew by, Inferno successfully captured and put away by Central City’s favorite scarlet speedster, and Cisco was hit in the face with yet another anxiety attack over the upcoming camping trip.  God, he really needed to calm down.  Bros go camping with their bros all the time, right?  Camping is traditionally a Bro Thing, isn’t it?  Yeah, just two guys, alone in the woods, roasting some marshmallows over a fire together.  The epitome of manhood and bro-liness.  He could do this.  He could do this.  He could make this work.

And then Barry showed up at Cisco’s apartment Friday morning with a smile brighter than the sun and Cisco’s resolution nearly flew out the window.

Nearly.  He still had a tiny sliver of determination that he was holding onto, the small hell goblin in his brain screeching in excitement over the idea of being alone with Barry for a weekend while the larger, more realistic part of his brain beat the goblin up with a spoon.

They left the apartment at noon and made it to the site at around 4 pm, allowing them a few hours to set up shop before it started getting dark.  They were gathering firewood when a tiny flicker of light made Cisco gasp.  Barry looked over at him in concern.

“What’s up?” Barry asked.

“Dude.  Lightning bugs,” Cisco said, dropping the wood he collected to hold his hands out in attempt to catch one. The one closest to him started to fly away, and Cisco chased after it.  Barry laughed, shaking his head fondly at the other.  He used his speed to gather up all the wood Cisco dropped and lumped it together with his own, dropped it in their fire pit, and joined Cisco on his hunt for fireflies.

“I caught one!”  Cisco said, cupping his hands around the bug, leaving just enough space open to show it off to Barry.

“Dude, nice!  I caught like, twenty of them.  They’re kinda hard to hold in your hands after you get that many, so I had to let them go.”

“Okay, first rule of lightning bug catching-” Cisco began.

“Do not talk about lightning bug catching?” Barry said.

“The first rule of lightning bug catching,” Cisco said again, louder this time, “is that superpowers of any kind are not allowed.”

“Are there any other rules?”

“Well, duh. You have to name all the ones you catch.  So, good luck coming up with twenty names for yours.”

“What’re you naming yours?”

“What’s the Owl City guy’s name again?”

“Adam Young?”  Barry chuckled.

“Adam.  A nice name for one of ten million fireflies,” Cisco said.

“You would not believe your eyes,” Barry started slowly, a look of expectance on his face as he turned to meet Cisco’s eyes.

“If ten million fireflies,” Cisco joined in, not looking to disappoint.

“LIT UP THE WORLD AS I FELL ASLEEP!” They both finished, laughing hysterically as Cisco released the one he had caught, watching it fly up into the night sky.  They looked at each other, the laughter still lingering on their lips, and a spark passed between them.  Cisco could’ve sworn he saw Barry’s gaze drop down to his lips for a second before he moved away to light their campfire.  But, then again, it was kinda dark and hard to see…

Going camping with a speedster had its perks though, Cisco realized, as Barry conjured some lightning to start the fire with, directing it to their wood pile.  It caught fire nicely, ushering a decently sized flame.  Huh.  So that lighter he packed was kinda useless now.

Oh.  His stomach grumbled.  With the fire alit, he figured now was a good a time as any to break out the one thing that was definitely  _ not _ useless.  He shuffled around in his duffel bag until he found what he was looking for - the Walmart bag containing graham crackers, two chocolate bars, and a bag of marshmallows.

“S’mores time!  Which is, objectively, the absolute best part of any camping trip,” Cisco announced as he made his way over to join Barry by the fire.  Barry laughed and reached for the bag of marshmallows and a stick they sharpened earlier.

“I dunno, I think ghost stories are pretty fun,” he said.

“No.  No.  Absolutely not.  That’s the worst part of camping, actually.  And that’s counting the bears and other wild animals that could potentially attack us at any waking moment,” Cisco said.

“Aww, are you scared?”  Barry asked.

“Pshh, naw,” Cisco said.  Barry raised an eyebrow at him.  “Okay, yes, but only like, a little bit.”

It was then that a rabbit decided to rustle around in the bushes around them, making a ruckus like some Rabid Animal, causing Cisco to unfurl a bloodcurdling shriek, wrapping around Barry like a scared octopus.  When the offender hopped out of the brush, revealing itself to be a small bunny, Barry tried not to laugh but he couldn’t help it, bringing a hand up to his mouth to try to contain the burst of giggles that desperately wanted to be unleashed.  Cisco huffed at him, and was suddenly very much aware of how red his face was.  He was about to pull away and apologize, but then he felt Barry drape his arm around him, holding him close, and definitely very much seeming not to be intending for Cisco to pull away in the middle of the Gay Panic he was having.

“Uh… Bar?”  He asked.

“Oh, uh.  I’m sorry.  Heh,” Barry mumbled, pulling his arm back.  Cisco let out a breath of relief and pulled away, if only to save himself from crying in front of Barry because he’s just too bi for this and Barry just wasn’t letting him live tonight.  God, how was he going to make it through the next two days?

“Oh, fuck,” Barry said, and Cisco hadn’t even noticed that Barry had moved to inside the tent.  Cisco frowned.

“What’s up?”

“My sleeping bag…  I might’ve… forgotten mine,” Barry said.  Cisco blinked at him.

“You… forgot.  You forgot one of the most important things to not forget to bring with you on a camping trip?”  Cisco said.

“Uh.  Yes?"

“I…  I mean, well, mine is kinda roomy, if you wanna share…?”  Cisco offered, feeling his face turn red again as he spoke.

Barry smiled.  “That’d be great, actually…  I’d run back and get mine, but, I think I’d get lost on the way back…  Thanks, Cisco.”

Cisco nodded, trying to contain the Gay that was begging to burst out of his body like an alien.  “Yeah, sure, no problem!” He said, his voice definitely  _ not _ cracking one bit, absolutely not.  Okay, he really needed to stop impulsively saying things that are just going to send him into a neverending gay panic.  But was he going to?  No.  Not in his life.

The sky was getting darker, and with it, Cisco’s anxiety grew.  He was going to have a heart attack by the time Barry slid into the sleeping bag with him, he was sure of it.  Maybe Barry could give him CPR…  Okay, okay, that thought was not leading him out of the breakdown he was having.  It made it worse probably, in fact.  Or better…?  Nope.  No.  Definitely worse.  He was pretty sure he was about to start hyperventilating any second now.

“‘Sco?  You okay?”  Barry asked.  “You look like you’re about to cry, man…”  He stiffened.  “Are you… thinking about your family?  I know you said camping used to be a big thing with you guys.  You can talk to me about it, or about anything, you know.  I’m here to listen.”  He punctuated his sentence with a nod, and Cisco honestly really was about to cry, but it was only because Barry was so thoroughly beautiful inside and out that he didn’t know how to handle it.

“I-I…  I’m fine, Bar.  Thanks for asking.  I think I’m gonna head to bed now.  Do you mind putting out the fire?”

“Oh, uh.  Yeah, sure, I can do that.  You sure you're okay?”

“Yep!  I'm just, so freakin’ tired, dude.  I'm gonna pass out as soon as I lay down,” Cisco lied. He wasn't likely to get any sleep whatsoever, actually.

“Heh, yeah… I feel that.  I'll probably join you in a second, honestly.  Today’s been a long day,” Barry said.

“Yeah, it sure fuckin’ has,” Cisco muttered.  Barry didn’t seem to hear him, already starting on putting the fire out.  Cisco sighed and got up to make himself comfortable in his sleeping bag.

A few minutes later, Barry joined him, and holy shit, alright, he was being spooned by Barry Allen.  Barry Allen, AKA The Flash, AKA the guy who gives Cisco heart failure every second spent around him.  And he was so warm.  It was like being hugged by his very own personal space heater. Which, kinda sucked, because it was hot as hell outside, and Cisco was absolutely positive he was going to be waking up a sweaty mess the next morning.  But, on the other hand, he was being spooned by Barry Allen.  A win-lose situation.

Maybe it was the warmth, maybe it was the safe feeling of being wrapped in Barry’s arms, or maybe Cisco was just way more tired than he thought, but he succumbed to the depths of sleep about half an hour after Barry joined him for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [the tumblrz](http://craptaincold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
